


Чья же это жопочка?

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Баки заклинило
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 62





	Чья же это жопочка?

**Author's Note:**

> типа дедди-кинк (нет). Гилти плэжа)

Из спальни раздавались звуки поцелуев, отчетливо слышные через три стены, и голос Баки, воркующего очередную чушь:

— Чья же это жопочка? Чья такая сладкая? 

Отпив кофе, Стив понадеялся, что хозяин «жопочки» сегодня найдется раньше обычного и можно будет не нестись через весь город на максимально разрешенной скорости, пропустив завтрак, в надежде успеть на службу вовремя. 

— Моя, — приглушенно ответил Рамлоу, наверняка лежа лицом в подушку. — Давай, Барнс, по-быстрому. 

Шансы на завтрак увеличивались на глазах, а потому Стив достал из холодильника нарезанный бекон и кинул его в глубокую сковороду, чтобы, обжарив с двух сторон, залить тремя десятками яиц — после поисков хозяина «жопочки» Баки бывал голоден, как таежный тигр после недели неудачной охоты. 

У острого слуха были свои плюсы (помимо очевидных минусов), а потому к моменту окончания поисковой операции толстенный омлет, больше похожий на пудинг, был готов к употреблению. 

Баки появился на кухне первым, сияя, как елка на Рождество. Сунулся к сковороде, чмокнул Стива в щеку, быстро развалил «пудинг» на три части и споро разложил его по тарелкам. 

Рамлоу появился минут через пять, успев, судя по мокрым волосам, заглянуть в душ. Выглядел он как человек, которого признали хозяином «жопочки» минимум десяток раз за последние восемь часов. 

«Порядок?» — «спросил» Стив, приподняв брови, и Рамлоу чуть обреченно кивнул. 

Странная девиация Баки, проявившаяся во всей красе после снятия кодов, стоила нервов им всем. 

В особенности, конечно, Рамлоу, актерские способности которого оставляли бы желать лучшего даже в средневековье на рыночной площади перед не самой притязательной публикой. 

Баки же чувствовал обоих своих любовников нутром, а потому провести его было неимоверно трудно. 

Даже труднее, чем убедить Брока ему подыгрывать. 

— Печеньку ореховой пастой намазать, мой сладкий? — спросил Баки, слава богу, у Рамлоу. 

— Ага, — ответил тот, закидывая в рот куcок бекона. — Намажь, _папуля_. 

Стив с тревогой посмотрел на Баки, но тот сарказм не уловил и расплылся в улыбке совершенно счастливого человека. 

— И мне, — тут же вставил Стив, когда Баки перешел на второй десяток попарно склеенных ореховой пастой печенек — Рамлоу не мог себе позволить так перебирать по калориям, потому пришлось прийти ему на помощь. — Я тоже хочу.

— Конечно, мелкий, — Баки лучезарно улыбнулся и стал делать «самолетик»: «подлетать» склеенными печеньками к губам Брока и резко менять курс, когда тот уже совсем собирался откусить. 

На третий подлет Рамлоу хапнул печеньку вместе с пальцами Баки (хорошо ли, что они не были металлическими, Стив так и не смог решить — сломанные зубы Рамлоу заставили бы Баки кудахтать над ними не менее недели, а так все обошлось снисходительной улыбкой и потряхиванием пострадавшей конечностью) и принялся жевать с мрачным удовлетворением. 

Игнорируя излучаемую Стивом укоризну. 

Что ж, Рамлоу был на пределе, и Стив в этот момент даже на секунду пожалел, что Баки чаще клинило на нем, а не на самом Стиве — может, так было бы проще. 

А может, и нет. 

Во всяком случае, трюк «иди на ручки» ставил его в неловкое положение гораздо реже и при меньшем количестве свидетелей, чем того же Рамлоу. 

— Ну чего ты такой грустный, сладкий? — тревожно спросил Баки. — Животик болит? 

— Неа. 

— Головка? 

Лицо Рамлоу стало нечитаемым, и Стив почти физически почувствовал, как тот пытается сдержаться и не выдать в грубой форме, что именно у него болит, как и до какой степени. 

— Жопа, — ответил Рамлоу неосмотрительно, не сдержав все-таки дурной нрав, и глаза Баки тут же сузились. 

— Кто тебя ударил? 

— Жизнь. 

— Я поцелую, — решил Баки, и Стив еле удержался от того, чтобы чертыхнуться: на службу они, похоже, все-таки опоздают. 

Рамлоу, мстительно улыбнувшись Стиву, лег животом прямо на обеденный стол и стянул штаны. 

Баки тут же принялся за «лечение», повторяя между поцелуями пострадавшего места:

— У Пирса боли, у Фьюри боли, у Брока заживи. 

Не то чтобы Стив не видел голой жопы Рамлоу, конечно. Но не за завтраком же! 

— У Брока уже прошло, — как мог мягко сообщил он Баки. — _Правда ведь?_

Рамлоу, ухмыльнувшись, вернул штаны на место и принялся невозмутимо доедать омлет. 

Еще один сумасшедший день начался.

***

К обеду Баки будто передумал и, оставив Рамлоу, доведенного почти до точки кипения, в покое, переключился на Стива.

— Иди на ручки, — приказал он ласково прямо посреди планерки — притом никто из присутствующих не отследил момент, когда и как он на ней появился. 

Стив, излагая параметры миссии, невозмутимо сел Баки на колени и, не обращая внимания на поглаживания по спине и на вежливые попытки окружающих хоть как-то сдержать вызванные всем этим эмоции, продолжил говорить по делу еще примерно два десятка минут.

Очень долгих два десятка минут для всех: для офонаревших посторонних, вынужденных наблюдать за Зимним Солдатом, обращающимся с их Капитаном, как с маленьким ребенком; для Баки, которого заклинило на дэдди-кинке наглухо; и для самого Стива, репутация которого (как и терпение) день ото дня все больше трещала по швам. 

— Наконец-то, — озвучил общую мысль Баки, когда все разошлись. — Обед вообще-то. Тебе надо хорошо питаться, мелкий. 

Стив ответил на поцелуй, но подталкивания к дивану проигнорировал, признавшись, что голоден в другом, более прозаическом смысле. 

— Брока захватим, — решил Баки, выходя за Стивом из кабинета. 

— Зачем? — Стив на мгновение представил себе «радость» Рамлоу, наверняка только-только накрывшегося пледом на старом, слишком коротком для него диванчике в кабинете, и предложил: — Занесем ему позже. 

— Хорошо, — неожиданно легко согласился Баки. — Но в следующий раз говори прямо, что хочешь побыть только со мной, — он жамкнул ягодицу Стива металлической рукой и многообещающе приподнял бровь. — Разве я откажу своему детке? 

Иногда плата за избавление от кодов казалась Стиву неоправданно высокой, но потом он вспоминал, что Баки теперь никто не превратит против его воли в машину для убийства, и… делал то, что от него требовалось. 

Шел «на ручки». 

Отзывался на «детку». 

Отвечал, «где бо-бо». 

Послушно открывал рот, чтобы «поезд» мог «заехать в депо». 

И в неприличной трактовке этого выражения тоже. 

Рамлоу, надо отдать ему должное, поступал точно так же, отыгрывал «детку» на полную, как мог. Выходило, конечно, не всегда, и в такие моменты Стив радовался, что «деток» у Баки двое — было кому подхватить «падающее знамя». 

Да, и в неприличной трактовке этого выражения — тоже. 

Армия психологов, в том числе и вакандийских, твердила, что все наладится и Баки придет в норму. 

Что он вообще не должен был из этой нормы выходить, но случилось как случилось. 

Не то чтобы Стив жаловался — он даже к Рамлоу привык достаточно быстро и безболезненно, наверное, сочтя того собратом по такому вот «счастью». 

Во всяком случае, они не грызлись за внимание одного на двоих любовника, а наоборот, прикрывали друг друга, если Баки особенно расходился. 

Наташа называла их «зимний гарем» и любила наблюдать за выходками Баки, будто те транслировали на ее личном канале «Дискавери». 

Остальные Баки все же побаивались, поэтому желающих занять место в первом ряду было немного. 

— У тебя нет аппетита, — заметил Баки, когда Стив раскрошил хлеб третьего сэндвича вместо того, чтобы его съесть. — Что-то случилось? 

Стив оторвался от созерцания неба за окном и перевел взгляд на Баки. В такие моменты Баки казался обычным, почти таким, каким Стив запомнил его с тех, еще довоенных времен, казавшихся теперь счастливо-беззаботными. 

— Мне нужно будет… у меня миссия. 

— Я лечу с тобой. — Стив уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Баки, посерьезнев, продолжил: — Что нужно? Психологическая экспертиза? Штурмовой группой будет командовать Брок?

Кивнув, Стив подумал, что держать все яйца в одной корзине — не такая уж плохая идея. 

Да, и в неприличном смысле — тоже.

***

Стив ждал, что странности Баки как-то проявятся. Но когда команда грузилась в джет, «папочка» даже и не подумал проконтролировать своих «деточек».

И когда ящик с оружием опустился Рамлоу на ботинок, к счастью имевший обитый сталью носок, Баки просто молча поднял ящик за край, игнорируя длинную прочувствованную тираду Рамлоу, приличными в которой были только предлоги. Обошелся даже без обычных своих «где бо-бо, давай поцелую». Просто толкнул Брока на скамейку, стянул ботинок и, убедившись, что пальцы целы, натянул его обратно. 

Ботинок, не Брока. Что тоже было удивительно. 

Бойцы, не понаслышке знавшие о странностях отношений в их союзе, в котором даже особо приближенным было непонятно, кто на ком стоял, приготовились к шоу, но вынуждены были разочарованно разойтись.

Выражение лица Рамлоу, готового в который раз покориться судьбе и в последний момент получившего амнистию, при других обстоятельствах изрядно повеселило бы Стива, но сейчас он был слишком занят погрузкой, чтобы оценить его в полной мере. 

Обязательную программу откатали довольно чисто и быстро: Баки слушался безукоризненно, действовал точно и все выполнил как по учебнику. Стив — впервые, пожалуй, в этом веке — понял, за что его так ценили.

— Отличная работа, — похвалил всех Стив, стоило джету взять курс на базу. — Два часа на отдых, я пилотирую. 

Последний приказ Баки предпочел проигнорировать, согнав Джефферсона с места второго пилота и взяв управление на себя. 

— Тебе тоже не помешало бы отдохнуть, — заметил он, набирая высоту. — Могу сделать массаж, — добавил он привычным «папочкиным» тоном, но теперь Стив не чувствовал в нем особой дурашливости, только тревогу. 

— Как давно ты пришел в норму? — спросил он. 

— Недели через две после снятия кодов, — облизав губы, признался Баки и усмехнулся. — Детка чем-то недовольна? 

— И все это время…

— Вы с Броком так трогательно защищали друг друга от неадекватного, но любимого «папочки» — не хотел портить вам удовольствие. К тому же… у нас ведь все останется по-прежнему? 

Стив подумал, что за эти три месяца так привык к Рамлоу, что почти готов был назвать его Броком. Особенно если игра в «папочку» продолжится. 

— Только за дверями спальни, — уточнил он. — И только если Рам… Брок на это согласится. 

— Я найду способ его уговорить, — самонадеянно пообещал Баки, и Стив наконец прикрыл глаза. 

Во сне Баки все так же целовал его ягодицы, вопрошая, чьи же они, но вместо Стива «мои» ответил Брок, нагло и довольно при этом ухмыляясь. 

Что ж, во сне Стива все устраивало. 

В жизни, он был уверен, могло выйти ничуть не хуже.


End file.
